


SHSL Lucky Bathing

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bi-Curiosity, Biting, Creampie, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Makoto has a serious problem when it comes to showering. Not because he has an aversion to cleanliness; it's just a little hard to get clean when you can still picture the blood running down the drain. To compensate, he's been taking secret trips to the public bathhouse at night. Only, as it turns out, they're not so secret...Commission from an anonymous client.





	SHSL Lucky Bathing

Makoto Naegi peered out from his room, a towel hugged close to his small frame. The corridors were silent and eerie, as was to be expected at night, but it wasn’t the darkness he was scared of. He’d done this plenty of times before with nothing happening. In this situation, though… well, he had to be careful. Not to be seen, for fear of suspicion, and not to be caught out, for fear of death. Wandering the corridors alone, at night, in the midst of a killing game was a monumentally stupid idea. And yet still he padded his way out of his room, quietly closing the door behind him. He’d even forgone his shoes to reduce the noise as he crept his way down to the open atrium of their living space. Then just a little to the right, to the extremely out of place wooden doorframe, and into the warm and welcoming locker room for the bathhouse.

It was a fairly basic room; faux wood panels and a grayish-green tile floor, filled with square benches at knee height and a sink and mirror at the far end. A few plastic plants dotted around in the corners to make it seem lively. And, of course, the green lockers against the wall. The lights flickered on as he entered, still making his heart leap a little, and he closed the door gently behind him. He’d been coming here for several nights now, but it still made his skin crawl a little. He placed the towel to one side, shedding his jacket and favorite green hoodie with a slight tremble in his hands; he’d never been a fan of public baths to begin with. Thankfully there were no cameras, which at least meant Monokuma wasn’t watching.

It didn’t take Makoto long to get down to his underwear, his small, lean frame almost completely exposed. His fingers stopped on the hem of his white boxers as he looked around the room. Still empty, still silent. He knew he was just being paranoid, but… He exhaled slowly and slid his underwear away. Not that he really had anything to hide; apparently his ‘talent’ of luck extended to him being more shower than grower. He ran a finger along the smooth skin just below his pelvis; it’d be a few more days before he needed another shave, thank goodness. The messy bush of mousy brown hair on his head was difficult enough to manage.

He took one last look around the room, particularly at the entrance for good measure. Still no one, as expected. Not that it stopped him from awkwardly covering his crotch as he made his way into the bath room. The sandy-yellow tiles were cold under his bare feet, so he hurried to the taps at the far end of the large bathtub in the center of the room. A few grunts and a bit of elbow grease later and the bathtub was slowly starting to fill with water, the rest of the room being filled with thick clouds of steam. It was odd working in the nude –strictly speaking it was politer to wear a towel- but when he was alone like this… well, he could be forgiven. He let the bath run while he shivered under the cold water of one of the side-stalls, fingers catching on the knots in his hair as he worked the shampoo into it. By the time the water had reached a nice warmth he was feeling much better. The privacy was relaxing; no demented teddy-bear watching his every move, no shouting or fighting amongst his friends…

No bodies lying in pools of their own blood.

The shampoo bottle clattered to the floor. Makoto sighed, picking it up and placing it back where it belonged and dousing his hair with cool water. He’d started coming here to get away from… well, showering in an old crime scene wasn’t very appealing. Not when the memories flooded his mind every time he set foot in there. So he’d braved the night to come here for his regular bathing. By now, it was just habit. It was lucky no one else had thought to do the same thing, or else things could get… awkward. He’d seen Chihiro hanging around the bathhouse a few times, before his… his and Mondo’s deaths. Beyond that, no one even seemed to leave their rooms at night. As far as Makoto knew, his habit was his alone.

He dragged his wet hair out of his eyes and stood back up, water dripping down his body as he padded his way towards the now full bathtub, his feet slapping quietly on the tiles. The water was touch too hot at first, but by the time he’d eased himself inside it was just the right side of pleasant. He slipped in up to his chest, lying back and sighing with relief as the long-held tension in his body began to melt away. He let his head loll back onto the solid border, staring through the steam up to the ceiling and letting himself do, and worry about, nothing for a few wonderful minutes.  
Makoto’s mind began to wander, as it usually did. First to old memories from before Hope’s Peak, filling him with a melancholy nostalgia. A longing for the outside world. Then they moved to his friends, the ones who had survived so far. The rag-tag students who bickered and fought, cared and cried together. The deaths were taking their toll on everyone. Still, fleeting moments like this… they helped. Little moments of relaxation in the chaos. His cheeks turned red as he remembered this very same bathhouse, a few days ago, when he, Hagakure and Yamada had… well, it had been Monokuma’s idea! Not that he regretted peeking, per se… He had seen a lot. An awful lot. Sometimes it was hard to look Kirigiri and Asahina in the eyes when he knew exactly how their bodies curved. What the publically icy, privately flirtatious detective had hiding under her skirt. The way the wet towels had stuck to their curves…

He closed his legs a little, his cheeks burning brightly. Dammit… remembering that scene was a bad idea. A part of him twitched under the water as his head filled itself with feminine curves and droplets sliding down skin. Of swaying hips and boyish fantasies of sizes being compared and experiments between the lovely ladies. None of that had happened, of course. But his libido wanted it to have happened, and his body was reacting to that. Makoto swallowed, trying to remember the trick to making it go back down. Really there wasn’t anything to worry about. He was alone, in private, without even Monokuma looking down on him. And… it had been a while. A long while. A very long while for him. His hand inched across his thigh and onto the hardening flesh. Maybe he could just… let himself relax a little more. Even if it felt wrong to think about… about the others. What would they say if they caught him, or found out?

“I had no idea you enjoyed your baths quite so much, Naegi,” Came Kyoko Kirigiri’s amused voice from behind him.

Makoto yelped, the water splashing loudly around him as he hurried to cover his crotch. His heart was pounding in his chest, his cheeks like they were on fire and his whole body trembling with a mix of fear and embarrassment. “K-k-Kirigiri! Wh-what are you doing here?!”

“The same as you, of course. This is a unisex bathhouse after all.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little, um… inappropriate for the two of use to be here together? A-alone?” He dared not look behind him as he heard bare feet across the wet tiles.

“I never said that I was alone.”

“H-hey, Makoto…” Said Aoi Asahina, a touch of stammer to her usual cheery tone.

“Asahina?” He gulped, “You too?”

“Don’t be so afraid, Makoto,” Kirigiri said.

“But I’m not decent! Could you, maybe… leave? O-or fetch me my clothes?”

“And why would I want to do that?”

He squeaked. “Hina, could you…?”

“Sorry… my hands a little full at the moment…” The swimmer said.

“Are you both…?”

“We’re not in towels, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Kirigiri said, “Though, you’ve already seen plenty of that, haven’t you?”

“I-I didn’t mean to… it was Monokuma’s idea!”

“You don’t have to lie about it…” Asahina said, “Not like you boys were very subtle.”

“Sorry… I didn’t really want to, but-” Makoto began, slowly turning his head.

His eyes widened. His body froze. His voice died. 

Kyoko hadn’t been lying about them not wearing towels, because they weren’t wearing anything. To the left stood Asahina, her face tinged red and her eyes firmly on the floor. Her brown hair was still tied back in its usual ponytail. Her entire body was lean, toned muscle beneath smooth, brown skin; no doubt the results of her swimming talent. Her wide hips flared out into a pair of healthy thighs, with a peek of abdominals under the small pile of towels she was holding. But his eyes were immediately drawn to her bust; enormous, full and the source of both envy and fantasy amongst the other survivors. Freed from her skimpy tank-top they hung heavy and apart, her nipples large and hard. Her arms trembled and she nearly brought the towels upward to hide her shame.

To the right stood Kirigiri, the taller of the two, one hand on her hip, another holding a small bottle and everything else bared for him to see. She was slimmer than Asahina, but no less alluring. Her pale legs were long and slender, her waist small enough to keep her hourglass shape. Her breasts were perky and by no means small, even compared to Asahina’s. Her pale purple hair was tied back in a long ponytail, mimicking the way it had been when he’d peeked on them all those days ago. His eyes flicked back to her hips as he remembered the plush, round ass he had seen her wet towel sticking to back then. She smirked, turning her body ever so slightly as if to confirm to him that it was still there. The only things that were covered were her hands; even now, she was wearing her black leather gloves.

It could only have been a few seconds of silence before Makoto screamed at the top of his lungs and fell over backwards into the bathtub. He scrambled to resurface, clawing his way to the other side and wiping his dripping fringe out of his face. The thudding of his heart beat filled his ears, his face burning bright and his words failing him as he sputtered and stammered.

“Y-you’re naked!” He finally exclaimed.

“That is the point of a bathhouse, isn’t it?” Kirigiri said with a light chuckle.

“But I-! You!” -He covered his eyes with his hands- “Why are you naked now?”

“We thought it was only fair, considering the situation.”

“What situation?”

“Um, well… y-you did leave your towel out in the locker room…” Asahina said.

Makoto’s hands shot down to cover his crotch.

“It’s a little late for that now, Makoto. I’m already impressed,” Kirigiri said.

“Don’t talk like that!” Makoto squirmed, “How long have you been… spying on me?”

“Tonight? Not very long,” She slipped herself into the bathtub, slowly swimming toward him.

“T-tonight? So you’ve watched me before?”  
“A lot of times. You’re not as quiet as you think you are. Not that I mind that at all.”

He curled into a tighter ball as she approached, quietly moving himself into a corner. “And Asahina?”

“I didn’t want to… I heard you leave your room one night and followed you to make sure you weren’t up to anything funny. When you entered the bathhouse I was worried and… maybe took a quick peek,” Asahina said, placing the towels and bottle to one side as she dropped into the bathtub.

“It was longer than a quick peek,” Kirigiri said, “You must have been ogling him the whole time.”

“I-I was not!” Asahina pouted.

Makoto’s ears burnt as the two of them drew closer. They’d seen him; watched him. Spied on him while he bathed and stretched and… they almost caught him-! He turned his eyes downward, staring at his knees. He could feel the warmth from their bodies, the curves of their hips and breasts pushing into his line of sight. His hands clamped harder over his cock as it tried to twitch into hardness. That was the last thing he needed at a time like this. He squeaked as Kirigiri’s gloved hand brushed along his thigh.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re both… um… like this,” He said.

“Is it really so unusual to bathe with those close to you?” Kirigiri’s breath tickled his ear.

“C-close?”

“Well, yeah…” Asahina looked almost as uncomfortable as he did, “You’re a really nice guy, Makoto. I like being… close to you.”

“I… you’re a good friend too, Asahina, but-”

“But that’s not what I… Maybe I want to be close in a… a different way, you know? Like more than friends. A lot more than friends. Like… girlfriend?”

“Wh-what?!” He leapt away from her. And then leapt back when he inevitably found himself pressed into Kirigiri.

“Ah! That was so stupid!” She buried her face in her hands, “Urgh, this was a bad idea.”

“No, no! Its fine! I just… it’s a shock, you know?”

“Really? You didn’t think there might be a reason I… I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend that one time?”

“I just thought…” It was hard for Makoto to think straight whilst his inner monologue was loudly berating him for being such a dense idiot.

“You’re far too nice for your own good,” Kirigiri chuckled.

“Well, that explains why Asahina is here… but what about you, Kirigiri?”

“That…” She turned away from him, fingering her hair and blushing, “That should be obvious, right?”

Makoto swallowed. “You… too?”

“It’s… hard for me to get close to people. With you it just feels so natural. Can you blame me for loving it? For…” She petered out.

“For loving me?”

She didn’t say anything, just kept staring down into the bathtub.

“But… why me? I’m really not that special, you know?”

“So what if you’re not super talented?” Asahina said, “That doesn’t mean you’re not amazing!”

“Asahina…” Makoto gulped. She was pressing into him, her soft, warm chest squishing against his own. He could feel Kirigiri behind him, her arms drifting down to wrap around his waist as Asahina’s hands took his   
shoulders. He was stuck between the two of them; between their warmth, their intoxicating smells and the thudding of their heartbeats. Kirigiri’s breath tickled his hair; Asahina’s lips were scant inches from his own. He didn’t know where to look; down at the enormous breasts spilling out over his torso or into the pleading blue eyes above blushing brown cheeks.

“I… we… K-Kyoko and I talked about it, and…” She said, her eyes flicking downward, “Well…”

“You… want me to choose, don’t you?” He asked. A hard decision to make, even without their skin on his; both were beautiful, body and mind. Asahina always put a smile on his face, Kirigiri made him feel wanted. Disappointing one or the other was out of the question. “I don’t know if I could make that choice.”

“No, that’s wrong,” Kirigiri said.

“Huh?”

“If we wanted you to make a choice, we would have presented it that way. Instead, you have the two of us. Together.”

“I-I don’t-“

“Come on, it’s not that hard…” Asahina said, “Kyoko and I don’t want to fight over you. That doesn’t help anyone, and it’s probably what Monokuma wants us to do anyway! So, we thought that maybe we could try… a-another way, you know?”

“Hold on… are you two really saying…?”

“If it helps, think of it as part of your talent,” Kirigiri said, “Only the Ultimate Lucky Student could hope to get the two of us together like this, right?”  
Makoto’s mind stopped. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. He was going to wake up in bed any second now with the worst case of morning wood he’d ever had and be stuck thinking about the world’s greatest threesome for the rest of the day, because there was no way this was actually happening. 

He yelped as Kirigiri bit his earlobe.

“Wh-what was that for?” He asked.

“You weren’t saying anything, so I guessed you thought this was a dream,” She said with a small smirk, “I decided to prove you wrong.”

“You can’t expect me to have an answer to that so quickly!”

“Oh? For such a hard decision, part of you seems to have made its mind up already.”

Makoto’s hands instinctively moved to cover his crotch. Instead, they just met a pair of hips.

“Sorry, Asahina!”

“It’s… its okay…” She squirmed a little, “It feels weird. Really warm, and… hard.”

“I-I meant my… my hands…” He squeaked, “Wait… that still doesn’t explain why you’re both naked!”

“Doesn’t it?” Kirigiri asked. 

“No! And why did you corner me in the bath for this? Couldn’t you have taken me aside and told me in the morning?”

“We both agreed this way would be more fun. For us, and for you.”

“How is this fun for m-” He was cut off as Kirigiri tilted his head upwards and kissed him. He froze completely. Her tongue pressed gently. Insistently. Slowly his lips parted, his hand reached up to cup her head and he let his eyes close, dragging the moment out as long as he could. They parted with a ragged breath. “Kirigiri…”

“Is it fun for you now?”

“I… yeah. You could say that. Ah! Asahina!” He turned back to the staring swimmer, “Sorry, I shouldn’t...”

“I-its okay,” Asahina smiled, “I… I kinda liked watching it.”

“I see…” He didn’t, “In that case, I guess, um, would you like to…?”

“S-sure,” Her approach was timid, her eyes closed before their lips even touched. It was a timid, gentle kiss. And then a second, much more fierce as the two of them grew in confidence.

“Wow,” Makoto said.

“Yeah,” Asahina breathed.

“Well, Makoto?” Kirigiri gently ran her fingers through his hair, “Do you have any more questions?”

“Just the one…” He said, “What kind of fun were you talking about? Because you could have kissed me anywhere, at any time… so you must have something special planned here, right?”

“Very good. Asahina?”

“Oh! Right!” Asahina reluctantly pulled away. She climbed out of the bathtub, leaving Makoto to watch the water drip down her body as she laid the towels out onto the tiles. Her firm ass was almost hypnotic as her hips swayed while she worked. And it was clear she was intentionally bending at the hip to give him flashes of pink.

“Enjoying the view?” Kirigiri whispered.

“You could say that,” He gulped and moved out of her light grip.

“Okay, all done!” Asahina said, “Just lie down on the towels for me, Makoto, and we can get this show on the road!”

Makoto climbed out of the bathtub, fully aware of Kirigiri’s gaze on his ass as he shuffled towards the makeshift mattress. They’d already seen everything, but his hands stayed firmly around his crotch, failing to hide much at all as he laid himself down.

“Hands to the side, Makoto,” Kirigiri said as she climbed out.

He hesitated, before doing as she said. He closed his eyes and turned his head to one side, gripping the towels with his hands: this was suddenly terrifying. Sure, they’d seen him before and even seemed to like what they’d seen, but… Why? He was skinny and small. The only one who’d been smaller was Chihiro and that was a special case. Oh no, and now they knew he shaved down there! Was that abnormal? It didn’t feel like it was something he should be doing. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Two beautiful girls were looking down at his small, skinny, naked body and this was a terrible idea.

“Makoto? Are you okay?” Asahina asked, “You’re shaking a lot.”

“Yeah, I just…” Makoto said, “Sorry there’s not much of me to see…”

“Huh?”

“I guess I’m just wondering… why me, you know? Its one thing to be a friend but… it’s not like I’m build like Mondo, you know? I get the feeling you’d be the ones carrying me into the bedroom, you know?” 

“Don’t think like that! You don’t have to be big to be lovable, you know? Good things come in small packages!” 

“Well, one good thing here certainly isn’t a small package,” Kirigiri added.

“I-I… didn’t want to say anything…”

“It just… looks big on me, is all,” Makoto looked away, his cheeks reigniting.

“I beg to differ,” Kirigiri ran a finger along the underside, making him yelp in shock, “I think there’s at least eight inches here. A suitable number for the Lucky Student, and for lucky us.”

“Don’t talk about it like that!”

“Oh? I didn’t know that was how you wanted things.”

“What- no! I just…” Makoto said, “I’m just not used to being called big, I guess.”

"I don’t mind,” Asahina said, “I kinda think you’re cute like this. Plus, you’re the same height as me, so it makes it a lot easier to… you know. Kiss you…”

"That is going to be pretty great, huh?” He tried to let go of some of the tension in his body, relaxing into the slightly damp bed of towels, “So what did the two of you come up with? What’s my… surprise, I guess?”

Kirigiri smiled, squeezing a dollop of lotion onto her hand.

“Oh.”

“I hope you don’t mind waiting just a little longer,” Kirigiri said. She slowly dragged her hands down her body and over her hips, before coming back up and cupping her breasts. Every motion was deliberately exaggerated, like she was surrounded by cameras or dancing to an inaudible tune. Makoto tore his eyes off her and onto Asahina, just in time to watch the swimmer’s oiled breasts fall heavily back into place. Trails of bubbles dripped down their bodies as they swayed. Makoto didn’t know where to look; there was just too much on display.

“Having fun, Makoto?” Asahina asked.

“Yeah. I…” He swallowed as Asahina leant forward, running her hands down her hips and thighs whilst her breasts hung in front of her, “This is amazing. But, you didn’t have to do something like this…”

“We wanted to give you a show, is all… If you don’t like it…”

“I personally would have preferred something else…” Kirigiri said.

“What are you talking about?” Asahina exclaimed, “You’re the one who suggested it in the first place!”

“I…!” Kirigiri’s pale face lit up in a bright pink. She lunged forward, her soapy, gloved hands squeezing Asahina’s firm breasts.

“H-hey! Kyoko!” Asahina squirmed, biting her lower lip as Kirigiri massaged the shiny oil into her skin, “Cut it out… th-that’s… ah…!”

“What’s the problem? You wanted him to see this, right?” Kyoko smirked. She yelped as Asahina’s hands sunk into her soft, plump ass. 

“Two can play at that game.”

Makoto opened and closed his mouth. On the one hand, he didn’t want them fighting already. On the other… they were struggling, pulling their bodies together as each tried to out-grope the other. He watched their fingers leave soapy trails across their curves, their breasts and thighs pressing together as their faces hovered mere inches apart. Saw them shudder with each squeeze.

“Your hands are… soft,” Kyoko said, her breath a little ragged.

“You really know what you’re doing,” Asahina replied.

“Only because your tells are so obvious.”

“Not my fault I’m… S–sensitive there. You’re one to talk, Miss Earlobe.”

“That’s not- hah!” Kirigiri tensed as Asahina stood on tip-toes and bit her.

“Told you. Not such a hot shot detective now, are you?”

Any more cutting remarks were cut off by a kiss. Asahina’s eyes were wide, almost frightened for a second or so, before they closed and the two of them melted into one another. They broke apart, a string of saliva between their tongues as their heaving, panting chests pressed together.

“I-I…” Asahina stammered, “I’ve never…”

“With a girl?” Kirigiri asked.

“No… not even thought about it…”

“That was a first for me too. I can’t say I’d like it to be my last, either.”

“Maybe… maybe one more, to be sure?”

“You didn’t ask Makoto for another.”

“Yeah, but that was… Makoto!” Asahina’s head whipped round, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to forget about you I-I just…”

“It’s okay! Really,” He said, suddenly remembering he had to breathe, “I liked watching, you know?”

“You certainly did,” Kirigiri said.

“A-ah… I mean…”

“You really…” Asahina gulped, “Did it get bigger? It looks like it got bigger.”

“I think we should investigate, just to be sure,” Kirigiri knelt beside Makoto and Asahina quickly followed suit. 

The pair of them crawled forward, shoulder to shoulder above his body, gently lowering themselves onto him. He bit his lip; it was one thing to feel them around him in the bathtub, but this… the smooth, slippery skin sliding across his own was divine. The weight and warmth bearing down on him, smothering him beneath soft flesh. Four sets of fingers traced themselves along his chest, leaving trails of suds or faint, red lines from their nails. He gasped as Kirigiri’s teeth brushed along his collarbone, nipping and kissing the nape of his neck. The two of them settled into a rhythm of grinding up and down his body like pistons, wrapping their thighs around his own and pinning him in place. Not that he’d ever want to leave.

Makoto hissed as a leather glove traced itself down his cock. It vanished, soon replaced by a much softer, timid grip that shied away from him. He bit his lip, toes curling as Asahina slowly took hold of his cock –a little whimper escaping her just beside his ear- and began to gently pump along the shaft. Kirigiri joined her, rubbing the bubbly lotion into every inch of skin she could reach. Makoto slid his twitching hands out from under the two of them, sinking his grip into their asses; one taut, firm and muscular, the other soft and plush. Both shuddered as he squeezed.

“It’s so… warm,” Asahina panted, “No, hot. It’s like you’re boiling under there…”

“It’s not surprising,” Kirigiri said, “You’re the one who did it to him.”

“You helped! If you hadn’t kissed me…”

“Why don’t we ask Makoto?”

“Wait, what? I don’t…” –He gasped- “Hah… I… I did like the kiss a lot. You two look amazing together.”

“You’re just saying that…” Asahina said.

“You could always try to prove me wrong.”

“Clever,” Kirigiri chuckled. 

Her amusement didn’t stop her from leaning in to Asahina again, and Makoto swallowed as they kissed again, mere inches from his own face. The shyness was gone; they were pushing passionately together, grinding along his body. Muffled moans leaked out of them and Makoto was a little jealous. They almost seemed to be enjoying each other more than him. At least, until their hands returned to his cock, stroking in slow unison along his shaft, Kirigiri’s thumb swirling about his tip. He bit his lip, holding back a groan as he bucked his hips into their grip, fucking their hands like a warm onahole. Their kiss broke and immediately they set upon his face, pecking along his cheeks and neck, nibbling and licking and locking lips with him over and over. He was smothered by them, surrounded by their bodies and attention. He’d never felt so wanted before.  
Slowly Asahina slid away, her breasts dragging down his side. Her hands were shaking even as she held tightly onto his hips. Kirigiri moved to one side, smiling as she set cradled his head into her chest. Makoto watched with baited breath as Asahina settled between his skinny thighs, trying and failing not to stare at his twitching cock. Red-faced she planted a kiss on the head. She dragged herself forward just a little, kissing along his soapy torso until his cock was completely enveloped in her cleavage.

“Wow…” Makoto breathed.

“That’s quite the view,” Kirigiri said.

“You guys…” Asahina looked away.

“Can you really blame us for staring?”

“Yes! But… it’s nice… A-and, Makoto…?”

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I can… feel you moving a little,” She looked up at him, a little embarrassed smile on her face, “You must really like this, huh?”

“I…” He swallowed.

“It’s okay. I know a lot of guys stare at me… I guess I can’t blame them. They are pretty big, after all. Um… have you ever, you know… thought about them? About me? While you…?”

“N-no!” Makoto said, “I mean… a little. But I haven’t… not in a while. Monokuma’s cameras and all that…”

“Really? That must be super hard for you!” Asahina said, “Ah, I mean… You know, if you ever… ever want to, you can. Think about me, I mean. Think about… this.”  
Makoto’s apology turned to a moan as she slid her body up and down his hips, squeezing her chest between her elbows. The soft flesh of her breasts enveloped his cock, the soap making her skin glide along his. He’d never felt anything like it; nothing quite as warm, or as gentle. He watched the head of his cock peek out of her cleavage, occasionally oozing a few drops of stick pre onto her slick, brown skin. Asahina squeaked, squirming a little between his legs as he twitched and throbbed, a curious tongue occasionally flicking out to lap up a droplet from his tip.

“Holy shit,” He said, “That’s… hah… it feels really good.”

“You don’t have to exaggerate so much…” Asahina said, looking away from him.

“I’m not exaggerating…” He groaned, rolling his hips upward, “You’re so soft... And warm. Fuck… You’re really hot when you’re in control like this.”

“I-I am not!” She pouted. Despite her embarrassment her pace quickened, wet slaps filling the room. He shuddered beneath her and she bit her lip, “Wow… you really are enjoying this…”

Makoto hissed, his eyes rolling back a little. His head was lowered onto the bed of towels, his hands curling into little fists around the sodden fabric. Every inch of his shaft was covered in warm skin; every slow, sensual stroke adding to the bubbling pleasure building at his hilt. Something dark moved into view, blocking the fluorescent light above him. He looked up and swallowed as Kirigiri straddled his head and shoulders.

“Kirigiri! What’re you…?”

“I didn’t want you to forget about me. And since the main event is occupied at the moment…” She slid her hand down her body, gently prying her folds apart with her fingers.

“I’ve never…!”

“You’ll learn,” She said, dropping herself down onto his face, “Besides… I thought you liked it when we were in charge?”

It was hard to breathe under her. Not impossible, but enough that every breath was deep, filled with the faint chemical scent of the lotion on her skin. And of her; a smell as warm and inviting as her body. His hands slid up her slender thighs, stroking the smooth skin as they gently squeezed around his head. He had no idea where to start. Slowly lapping along her folds yielded a reassuring moan, and his confidence began to grow. Now, what if he tried…?

“Hah!” Kirigiri’s hands shot to his head, holding him in place as she quivered.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Asahina asked.

“I-its nothing. I just… wasn’t expecting him to be so-!” She was cut off as he flicked his tongue across her clit. Her eyes closed tightly. He dragged his tongue along her folds, tasting every sopping, wet inch. He gripped her thighs as they squeezed his head sharply, using that and her sharp cries of pleasure to tell him exactly where he needed to focus. It was almost intuitive, probing her depths until her usual stoic confidence seemed to melt away and she was little more than a whimpering wreck. He never thought he’d see her like this, but the noises and faces she was making… well, they were kind of cute.  
Makoto groaned into her, his hips bucking upwards into Asahina’s soft, soapy mounds but it wasn’t enough. The titfuck was wonderful but the pressure at his hilt was stuck at a painful level; not quite enough to let him cum, but enough to make him desperate to. He needed more. Something new. He sucked on Kirigiri’s clit, feeling her drip down his chin. He was going to regret this.

With a grunt he pushed her off of his face, sliding out from under her and scrambling onto his knees. She groaned, turning back to look at him and he kissed her. Deeply, passionately. Enough to quell her anger while he pressed his body against her back. His hands groped her perky chest, gliding down to rest on her hips.

“Makoto…?” Kirigiri said, her legs quivering already.

“Sorry, Kirigiri, but I can’t take it anymore!” He said, grinding his cock along her slick cunt. 

“I see…” She smiled, a hand moving to guide his cock, “Well, in that case… don’t keep me waiting.”

Her confidence’s return was brief. With a thrust and a gasp Makoto slid himself inside her warm, tight folds, and every inch of him seemed to make her collapse further. She shuddered, pushed back against him. Cried out as his hips slapped against her plush rump. Asahina’s breasts had been divine, but this was…! His first few thrusts were clumsy, almost exploratory as he tried to find the right angle and speed. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so they scrambled over her, sinking into her skin. The pale purple ponytail fluttered along her back and he grabbed it, wrapping it around his fingers and giving it an experimental tug.

“Ah!” Kirigiri cried.

“Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-” He began.

“Harder.”

He hesitated. She whimpered, grinding her hips back into his. It was all the indication he needed. He yanked her head back via the ponytail, one hand digging into her ass as he slammed his entire length in and out of her. He was fucking her. He was fucking the headmaster’s daughter, in the school baths. He was tugging her hair and she was loving it. He smacked her ass, marveling at the way the soft flesh jiggled while she moaned. His palm stung; definitely not a dream. He chewed his lip and spanked her again, feeling her clench around him. He’d never thought Kirigiri would have a side like this.

A side he’d get to see an awful lot from now on.

“Hope you didn’t forget about me,” Asahina said. She sidled up in front of Kirigiri, kneeling down just enough to let clamp her mouth around one of the swaying nipples.

“H-hah! Stop… it’s too much…!” Kirigiri said. Yet her hips kept pressing back onto Makoto’s cock; her cunt kept clamping around him with each and every tug or smack. Her hands moved to grope Asahina as the swimmer suckled and squeezed her pale, perky tits. 

“Fuck… you’re so tight, Kirigiri…” Makoto groaned.

“Maybe you’re just… a-ah!” She trembled, “Makoto!”

Kirigiri whimpered, her arms tightly hugging Asahina to her chest as she shuddered and squeaked, her body on the verge of giving out. Her knees slid together, her thighs shaking. Her quiet moans turned to silent or strangled screams, and then… everything tensed. Makoto felt her tighten around his cock, a series of small gasps escaping her. Her body jerked back against him, then collapsed onto Asahina into a quivering piled of limbs and sweaty skin.

The pressure wouldn’t let him stop. She was spent, and he knew it, but still he had to keep going. To keep pounding away at her ragdoll while he teetered on the edge. Just a few more thrusts, just a little more…! His hands leapt to her chest and he buried his head into her shoulder as he came, his fingers digging into her as his cock pulsed in her warm cunt. His next breath was long and ragged as he emptied the last spurt inside her. He fell back onto the towels, sitting up as his sticky cock flopped onto his stomach. Kirigiri looked as exhausted as she felt, barely supported by Asahina as his cum dripped out of her and onto the tiled floor.

“Whoa…” Asahina said, her eyes firmly on Makoto’s cock, “You really… that was…”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to get so rough, you know?”

"I don’t think she minded all that much,” She said, stroking Kirigiri’s head.

“Is she okay? I wasn’t…?”

“N-next time you want to leave a mark…” Kirigiri panted, “Leave it somewhere less obvious.”

“Mark…?”

“You, uh… left a hickey on her neck,” Asahina giggled.

His cheeks flared up.

“It’s alright…” She sighed, nuzzling into Asahina’s shoulder and letting herself droop, “Hah… a-ah… Much better than I imagined.”

“You…?” He began, shaking his head, “Of course you do… I really shouldn’t be that surprised by any more of this, huh?”

“For once, you surprised me. It seems debating isn’t the thing that tongue of yours is good for.”

“I… I haven’t practiced it, or anything like that.”

“Mmm… I’d be more than happy to help there.”

He gulped, “I wasn’t expecting it to make you so… um…”

Kirigiri hid her pink cheeks in Asahina’s bust. “I-it’s not…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone at all,” Makoto smiled, “Neither will Asahina, right?”

“Huh?” Asahina blinked, “O-oh, yeah!”

“Are you okay? You seem a little… distracted.”

“It’s nothing, I just…” She swallowed, “I thought that when guys, um… that it would be over, but…”

Makoto followed her gaze downward. Oh. His cock was still rock hard, twitching and leaving a small pool of sticky, translucent fluid on his abdomen. Still slick with Kirigiri’s juices. He swallowed and looked away, resisting the urge to try and cover it up. Not like he had much else to hide at this point.

“I see… was I not enough for you?” Kirigiri smirked.

“No! I-I mean, I…!” He started.

She chuckled and he let himself relax. Good to know she was back to her old self.

“It’s a good thing you’re not so easy to keep down,” She said, “It would be a shame for Aoi to miss out on so much.”

“Huh?!” Asahina gulped, “Wait, hold on… It’s okay, really!”

“No, that’s wrong,” –Makoto pulled himself back to his knees- “You shouldn’t get left out of this. I know it’s scary, but if you want this to work… then we all have to satisfied, right?”

“But…” Asahina’s eyes never left his crotch as he crawled towards her. Not until he pressed his lips against hers. They collapsed together; her on her back and him atop her. She shook under his touch, his hands stroking up and down her body. He kissed down her taut stomach, planting a peck on her clit that made her squeak. His hands pushed her thighs upwards and apart. They were strong, shapely and muscular. Like they could crush his head with ease. A part of him was tempted to ask her to.

Makoto kissed up the inside of each thigh, nuzzling against them as he went. The same chemical smell from the lotion lingered about her. He bit gently and got his head squeezed for his troubles. He lapped along her already-slick folds, kissing back up her abdomen until he could tug her large nipples with his teeth. He tried to keep it slow; even his grinding along her cunt was hesitant.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” She said, “I don’t break easily. And I… I want you to make me feel like Kyoko did.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah… I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’m going to… well, you know…” He took a deep breath and plunged into her.

Immediately her legs were wrapped around his waist, her back arching and her eyes rolling back. She was sucking him in, taking his entire length as far as she could. He wasted no time in getting up to speed. The loud smack of flesh meeting flesh filled the steamy bathhouse, punctuated by Asahina’s sharp gasps and long groans. She was far louder than Kirigiri had been. His mouth leapt from breast to breast, tugging and suckling and licking across the skin as they jiggled with each impact.

“A-Anh! Makoto!” Asahina shrieked, “Hah! Hah! Fuck, you’re so big…!”

He pushed her knees further back, almost until they were level with her shoulders, letting him push deeper and harder with every thrust. Already he could feel the pressure beginning to mount; not just from the sensations of her pussy on his still sensitive shaft, but from the mere sight of her writhing beneath him. His grip tightened almost painfully, his thrusts desperate. Hard. Rough. Part of him wanted to slow down and be gentle, but the need was too strong. A warm weight settled onto his back, slender arms with black gloves wrapping round his chest and hips as perky breasts squished themselves into his shoulders.

“Enjoying her?” Kirigiri purred.

“Hah… Sorry, Kirigiri!”

“Don’t apologize. If I were in your position, I’d be doing the same,” -She kissed along his collarbone- “She looks good like that. Writhing on your big, thick cock.”

“Don’t say that…”

She chuckled, nibbling his earlobe. Her hips moved in tandem with his, adding just a little extra oomph to every thrust. Like she was fucking Asahina with him. And a good thing too; he could feel the exhaustion start to catch up to him. As much as he wanted to keep going his hips and thighs were crying out in pain. His cock begged him for just a little longer. Asahina was begging him too; vocally and with the way her cunt seemed intent on milking him dry.

“You really were pent up, weren’t you?” Kirigiri said, “There’s so much of your cum inside me…”

“I told you, I haven’t had much chance to –ah!- masturbate…” He panted.

“Good thing you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Not with the two of us around.”

“You don’t mean…?”

“Oh, yes. I want you to fuck me into the ground like that over and over. I want to feel your cum drip out of me every night. I’m sure Aoi wants it too, don’t you?”

“Uh… uh huh!” Asahina moaned, “Fuck! Makoto! Oh, god, I want this so much! Please…! I-I’m… I’m close!”

“Oh god… Asahina, I-!” Makoto shuddered. He didn’t know if he could last long enough. Kirigiri’s hand slid down his body, hovering just above his cock; like she was laying claim to it. Her breath tickled his ear, her body hugging tightly to him.

“I want to see you cum inside her,” She whispered.

It was like a magic spell. The moment Kirigiri finished saying it Makoto’s whole body shook. He cried out, slamming as deep into Asahina’s cunt as he could. Her legs tightened, pulling him and Kirigiri against her as her back arched and she screamed; quivering almost in time with the pulses along Makoto’s cock. He collapsed onto her firm body, his head resting on her breasts as the last rope of cum spurted out of him.

The three of them lay there for a while; a sweaty heap of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. Makoto’s eyelids flickered. Falling asleep between the two of them seemed so tempting. Between their warmth, their softness… the way they both played with his hair as the orgasmic high slowly drifted away. His mouth was dry and his limbs ached. Maybe… just a little rest.

Kirigiri was the first to move. She moved off of Makoto, her hands gently pulling him by hips. He slid out of Asahina, who shuddered as the first drips of cum leaked out of her. Her fingers gently rubbed along the outside of her folds, a little gasp or two leaving her. Makoto swallowed, licked his lips and suddenly felt very dirty. Three kinds of sweat and the unwashed remains of the lotion clung to his skin. The bathtub was tempting, calling for him to slip inside. He stood, stretched, and made his way to the wash station. Before he had a chance to reach for the showerhead a gloved hand had already taken it.

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Makoto said.

“And what if I want to?” Kirigiri replied. She smirked and sprayed his face for a second.

“Hey!”

“I’m not going to apologize.”

“Don’t be mean to him!” Asahina said, sitting down behind Makoto, “Here, let me make it up to you.”

“Its fine, you really don’t have to do anything,” But she was already scrubbing his back. Kirigiri settled in front of him, moving the ponytail out of the way. Makoto wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at her hair the same way ever again. He hesitated as he reached out to her exposed shoulders, and then chastised himself; it wouldn’t be the most intimate thing he’d done to her today. The three of them settled into a rhythm set by Asahina’s humming, and Makoto struggled in the near-silence. Was there a post-threesome etiquette? He licked his dry lips.

“That was…” He began.

“Yeah,” Asahina said.

“Exhausting,” Kirigiri said, “And very enjoyable.”

“I had no idea you were like that, Kirigiri…” Makoto said.

“I…” The pink in her cheeks brightened, “I wasn’t expecting you to be so… forward.”

“Me either,” Asahina said, “A lot of power in such a little guy, huh?”

“Not so little after all.”

“Hehe, yeah. Man, I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk right tomorrow… everyone’s gonna know what happened for sure!”

“Come on, I wasn’t-” Makoto started, before Asahina flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. On instinct, he kissed her lips. From the way she kissed back, it seemed like the right idea. A hand turned his head back, and he found himself kissing Kirigiri instead. Thank goodness he didn’t have to pick who was the better kisser; both managed to scramble his brain. Especially when the two of them leant over him and kissed each other mere inches from his face. He was never going to get used to seeing that.

The three of them finished washing and stumbled their way back to the bathtub, dripping wet but respectably clean. Makoto dipped a toe into the still water of the; barely above lukewarm, but it’d do. With a small grunt of exertion he slipped inside, up to his chest, and let himself melt against the side. The others splashed in beside him. He slid his arms around their waists, pulling them close as the two girls laid their heads on his shoulders and sighed together. Their chests squished against his body, their warmth soothing his aching limbs. They sat there, listening to one another breath softly for a few peaceful moments.

“So… this is how it’s going to be now?” He said, “The three of us, like this…?”

“If that’s what you want,” Kirigiri nuzzled against him.

“I think I’d have to be an idiot to turn it down. I almost was. I just couldn’t… I still don’t believe it, is all.”

“Oh? Do you need another round, to make you certain?”

“Kirigiri!”

“Kyoko.”

“Huh?”

“You can call me Kyoko now,” She didn’t quite make eye-contact, and her cheeks were flushed.

“Oh… Right,” Makoto smiled, “I guess there’s a lot I have to get used to, huh?”

“You’re not the only one…” Asahina -No, Aoi- said, “I had no idea I was… Um…”

“Yes?” Kyoko smirked.

“Sh-shut up!” Aoi splashed her, “How was I supposed to know girls were so soft? And nice?”

“I think the soft part should have been pretty easy to test…” Makoto said.

“It’s different when they’re yours, okay? Sure they’re fun to squeeze, but someone else’s are… you know!”

“Believe me, I know,” Kyoko said, “Is there anything else you’d like to use my body for?”

Aoi spluttered, and splashed Kyoko again. Makoto couldn’t help but smile, and let himself droop back into their loose grips, their limbs curling around him as he relaxed. He closed his eyes and someone’s hand gently stroked his hair. Another lazily traced patterns across his chest. He wallowed in their warmth, their breathing and the scent of sweaty sex.

“Kyoko…” He said.

“Yes, Makoto?”

“Can you bite my ear again?”

There was a pause, and then a sharp nip. Sharp enough to make him flinch. 

“May I ask why?” Kyoko said.

“I just wanted to make absolutely sure this wasn’t a dream.”


End file.
